


What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

by Keepingupwiththemalfoys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yoga, M/M, Third Year Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepingupwiththemalfoys/pseuds/Keepingupwiththemalfoys
Summary: When Tadashi mentions that many professional athletes recommend yoga, and Kageyama and Tsukishima mention that it could possibly make him taller, Hinata decided to give it a try. It can't be that hard right?
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58
Collections: Haikyuu Rarepair Exchange 2020





	What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MonochromeDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeDreams/gifts).



Hinata loved volleyball, there wasn’t a person who met him that could argue against that fact. It was well known that he would do anything and everything possible to be the best volleyball player he could be. So when Yamaguchi mentioned reading an article about the health benefits of yoga Hinata was intrigued. 

The fact that he pulled up the schedule of classes for the yoga studio near his home had nothing to do with Tsukishima and Kageyama saying that there was a possibility he would grow a couple centimeters if he stretched out. 

On Saturday morning Hinata made his way to the yoga studio, dressed in a loose shirt and a pair of gym shorts.

“Good Morning, I would like to sign up for the morning class,” Hinata says to the young woman sitting behind the welcome counter. As soon as the words leave his mouth he can feel multiple eyes on him. It takes him a minute to realise that his normal speaking voice is much too loud for the small studio designed for relaxation.

“We are running a first class free special this month, so please store your sneakers in the provided lockers and make your way into room 3, Aone, the instructor will provide you with a rental mat for today,” the female says with a smile waving a blushing Hinata towards the lockers.

“Thank you,” Hinata whispers, now mindful of his volume. He carefully removes his shoes and places them in the locker before making his way towards the door marked with the number three.

The room is dark, only illuminated by a couple strings of christmas lights that give the room a soft glow.

“Welcome,” a deep voice whispers. Hinata nearly jumps out of his skin when he turns to meet the voice and is met by a tall stern looking stranger.

“Hello,” Hinata states, staring up at the other male. “I was told that I could get a rental mat.” As he finishes his sentence the other male nods his head and heads towards a cabinet in the back. Hinata scampers over to the other who is extending a rolled up yellow mat.

“Is this your first time?” the male who Hinata assumes is the instructor Aone asks.

“Yeah,” Hinata responds with a smile as he nervously rubs the back of his neck.

“This will help,” the instructor says, handing Hinata a purple foam block before walking away towards the front of the room where a sound system is located.

Hinata moves around a few people laying down or quietly conversing on yoga mats until he finds a section of the floor with enough space for his mat. He carefully unrolls the mat and sits down in the center looking around the room.

“Is this your first time dear?” a woman beside him asks.

“Yes ma’am,” Hinata replies, trying to hide his shock at the other’s age. 

“It's always nice to get new blood in here, it keeps us young,” the woman who Hinata classifies as a grandma says, before leaning down and touching her toes.

“Good morning everyone thank you for joining me here today,” the deep voice of the instructor says as meditation music hums around the room. "We are going to start our routine this morning by standing in the middle of our mats, feel the palms of your feet press against the earth and breathe." The instructor whispers as the soothing music plays. Hinata rushes to stand up and face the male who raises his hands and presses them together as if in prayer in front of his chest.

"Feel your lungs fill with air as you inhale," Aone instructs, "and exhale. Check in with your body. Do you have any soreness or aches? Allow your breath to reach those areas and acknowledge them."

Hinata takes a deep breath, looking around the room at all the other people as he exhales. He notices that all of the people in the room including the instructor have their eyes closed so during his next inhale Hinata allows his eyes to close and his mind to drift. He thinks back over the last week's worth of practice and all the extra diving drills he and the other third years had completed, feeling the bruise on his hip.

"During this next inhale I want you to raise your arms up to the sky," Aone's calm voice states. "Hold your breath for three seconds while you stretch those fingertips up, and then slowly exhale, allowing your arms to fall back down to heart's center."

Hinata watches Aone as he completes the movements, admiring the way that the other's tank top allows a perfect view of his well toned arms.

As Aone led the class through several basic stretches and poses including downward facing dog, bridge, as well as a few rounds of breathing through cat and cow pose, Hinata felt his muscles and joints sing. 

The light stretches allow tension that had built up through constant practice to slowly dissipate. 

“And ease back into child’s pose,” Aone’s deep voice says over the sounds of running water through the speakers. “Our next pose is made up of multiple steps, remember to honor your body and take your time through each pose, allow your breaths to guide your movement. We are going to start in Dandasana, more commonly referred to as staff pose.” Hinata is mesmerized by the way that the Indian word rolls off the other’s tongue and almost forgets to move his body into the pose that Aone is modeling.

Sitting with his back straight and his legs out in front of him, Hinata places his hands flat on his mat and listens to the calming noise of the music as he breaths.

“Slowly move your left leg up, allowing your knee to bend until your heel is as close to your pelvis as your body feels comfortable. Check in with your body as you hug your knee into your chest,” Aone instructs while Hinata closes his eyes and feels his hamstring stretch as he hugs his left leg against his body. “You are now going to bend your body forward above your right leg, reaching your arms behind you, hug your left knee again. Remember to breathe.” 

As the class continues, the poses increase in difficulty. Hinata can not decide if he is embarrassed or impressed as the elderyly woman beside him completes the moves without difficulty as he struggles more and more. The only thing that keeps Hinata going is the view of the instructor as he bends and contorts his body in poses that allow muscles to bulge in an attractive way.

When the class comes to a close Hinata wonders if he sweat more in the hour long yoga class then he did during a five rally game of volleyball.

“Thank you for coming,” Aone says at the door as people slowly filter out. Hinata slowly rolls up his mat, having taken longer to get up off the mat after Aone had walked the class through a cool down. “You did very well for your first time,” Aone’s deep voice fills the now quiet space. “I don’t believe I got your name.”

“Hinata, I’m Hinata,” he states quickly, extending his hand to the other in greeting.

“It was nice to meet you Hinata. I hope to see you again soon,” Aone says with a small smile as he engulfs Hinata’s hand with his own.

On his way out of the building Hinata buys a month's membership and accepts a printed out version of the schedule. The walk home is made a little sweeter when Hinata confirms that the two weekly classes Aone teaches will not interfere with volleyball.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved all of your prompts and character choices. I didn't want to do any of your favorites wrong so I hope this will make you happy.


End file.
